


时光情书

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	时光情书

“嘿！巴基，你看我发现了什么！”史蒂夫拿着一张泛黄的纸走到巴基身边坐下，“我刚才整理东西的时候偶然翻到的。”他扬扬手，把那张看起来非常脆弱的年代久远的纸递到巴基面前。  
“这是什么？战时文件？还是泄露的敌方情报？”巴基小心地用右手接过那张纸，他怕金属左手会不小心把纸捏碎。  
“你看看就知道啦。也许看完以后你能想起些什么呢。”史蒂夫抿着嘴笑。  
那是一封写给史蒂夫的信，来自于战火纷飞的年代。  
***************************************  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
这里一切都好。——如果我这么对你说，你一定觉得我在说谎。事实上，这的确是一句不攻自破的谎言。我们身处战场，每天都有人受伤，每天都有人死亡，一切都不可能有那么好。  
其实很多士兵都没有我们想象中的坚强。当我们看到炸弹就在自己脚边炸开的时候，当我们看到自己的战友被硝烟吞没的时候，当我们看到伤员在包扎时忍着痛苦不愿喊出声来的时候，大多数人都会濒临崩溃。这样的场景看多了，慢慢的竟然也习惯了，甚至可以说是麻木了。我现在就有这样的感觉。  
我必须向你坦白，史蒂夫，我之前也害怕过。当你亲眼见证战争的惨烈，你才会明白，真正的战争，比报纸上所报道的，比收音机里所听到的，要恐怖得多。  
我很幸运，史蒂夫，我没有受伤，现在甚至还有完整的右手和足够的时间给你写信。不过，这封信到不到得了你那儿可就说不准啦。  
这儿的伙食不太好，史蒂夫。有时候我会想，就你那小身板要是运气不好分到我们这儿来那估计就得瘦成骷髅架子了。真希望你变得壮实点儿，至少你得保护好你自己，别再让人给欺负了，要知道我现在可不能跑回去帮你揍人啦！所以每餐多吃点，你要是哪天真的参军了就会想念以前的食物的。相信我。  
我们这边现在局势比较紧张，德国佬的攻击一波接着一波，完全没有消停的时候。老实说我的确想过拿个什么无敌武器之类的把他们统统轰掉算了。不过这样的武器现在好像还没被研制出来，真遗憾。  
希望战火还没烧到你们那边，不过我相信就算真的遇到了炮弹你也不会怕的。对吧史蒂夫？你的心远比你的身体强大，这一点没人比我更清楚了。  
我觉得我足够幸福，史蒂夫。因为身处战场的是我，而不是你。虽然我知道你很想当兵——但是老天，我真不敢想如果是你在这儿我会有多担心。  
哦对了，史蒂夫，别惦记我。我可没那么容易死。  
希望战争能早点结束，等我凯旋的时候记得给我一个胜利之吻☆  
你诚挚的，  
巴基  
***************************************  
“所以…..这算什么？战时家书？”巴基仰起头。  
“算是吧……”史蒂夫笑笑。也许他更喜欢称它为战地情书——很可笑的，就为了最后那句话。  
“巴基，这里还有一封信…..是给你的。”史蒂夫变魔术似的从身后掏出另一封信。这封信是崭新的，用的是现在的普通信纸，看得出来它是个新生儿，没有经历过岁月的磨砺，更没有惨遭战火的摧残。  
巴基默默的接过了信。  
***************************************  
亲爱的巴基：  
很抱歉这封信晚到了七十年。  
我本该在那时就回信给你，可惜在接到你的信之后不久我就真的去参军了。说不定这是托你的福。  
我们好不容易在军队重逢，结果你又掉下了火车，我一直到坠入冰海的时候还在愧疚，但同时也有一丝幸运，心想至少我又能和你在一起。  
然后我醒来，发现自己身处一个陌生的，全新的世界。但这个世界里没有你。只有迷茫，不适，阴谋和痛苦充斥着我周围的空气。我甚至不知道自己是如何慢慢适应的。在这个问题上娜塔莎和山姆他们帮了我很多，我很感激。  
我要告诉你的是，巴基，我也很幸运。因为我们都活着。  
我觉得这是上帝的眷顾，因为我最终找到了你，并且把你带了回来。我无法用语言表达你重新回到我身边时我的感受。  
七十年后的现在，我仍可以躺在你身边，抱着你——这让我觉得自己一直被困在温柔的梦境。我始终不愿意，甚至不敢松开手，生怕你又一次消失在我的世界里。那太残酷，我无论如何也受不了第二次了。  
感谢上帝，虽然你还没有完全恢复记忆，但这已经不重要了。因为只要我们在一起，事情就总会有转机。——记得吗，这是你曾经在军营里贴在我耳边说的。现在我又把这句话说给你。  
巴基，七十年的时间，世界变了很多。我们也是。这个谁都清楚。而我想让你知道的是那些不变的东西。那些永远不变的，联结着我们的东西。  
我们在一起很久了，但我愿意和你待着更久一点，久到用一生来陪伴彼此。  
我想起来我似乎还欠着你一个胜利之吻呢。  
你诚挚的，  
史蒂夫  
***************************************  
巴基沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫不动声色地在他身边坐下。  
“那个吻，什么时候过期？”巴基突然问。  
史蒂夫愣了一下，随即微笑开来：“那个可是从不会过期的。就是只有一次，随时都行——你想现在就试试吗？”  
巴基点点头。  
史蒂夫一把勾住他的脖子，凑过去贴上他的嘴唇。  
脊背上倏地一下仿佛划过一道冰冷的电流。  
巴基抱住了他。紧紧地。  
史蒂夫也不由自主地抱住巴基以示回应。  
空气渐渐地被点燃，开始灼烧。  
“我爱你…….祝贺凯旋，巴基。”  
“我也爱你……欢迎回家，史蒂夫。”  
=====FIN======


End file.
